Hoti to Kratisto
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: La guerra se cierne sobre el Santuario, los caballeros de bronce están atravesando por las doce casas para tratar de llegar al Patriarca. Existe una condición para que Atenea pueda devolver la vida a un guerrero, y bajo esta premisa, Milo debe decidir entre cumplir su juramento como guerrero u obedecer a su instinto más humano…


**HOTI TO KRATISTO**

**(gr. "al mejor" o "al más fuerte")**

_La vida es lucha._

Eurípides.

Correctora de estilo: Althariel Tasrtir.

Para IGR, tal vez sucedió.

* * *

_**Templo de Escorpión**_

El pulso latía en sus sienes de una manera que era imposible de ignorar. Imposible.

Imposible…

Esa era una palabra que no cabía dentro de su vocabulario de guerrero; para ellos, para los guardianes de la orden de Atenea, para sus soldados, no había "imposible".

Pero en esos momentos "imposible" era una claridad espantosa y un hecho irremediable.

Imposible era no echarse a reír, no maldecir, no romper la bella cara marsellesa para dejarla incompleta, como incompleto estaba el friso del Partenón, como incompleto regresó el Ejército de _Mégas Aléxandros_ de Gedrosia.

—A ver… dame un respiro, déjame ver si te entendí bien —se llevó la mano a la frente mientras trataba de no perder la cordura—. Me estás diciendo que quieres bajar al Templo de la Balanza para interceptar a uno de los mocosos que vienen con esa chica, ¿cierto? Y resulta que tú… ¡Oh dioses, Oh Zeus bendito! —ironizó llevando las manos hacia el cielo, como una suplicante imaginaria— ¡Tú! El que no rompe las reglas, el que es un ejemplo de caballero… ¿Tú quieres mandar disciplina, honor y ejemplo, al carajo, para ir en pos del crío que entrenaste?

—Eso mismo —contestó sin inmutarse.

—¿Por qué? —lanzó de inmediato el melio— ¿Qué interés hay oculto en esta petición? ¡Habla!

—Porque las órdenes son detener a los intrusos y uno de los intrusos ha caído en Libra, _mon ami_, independientemente de que sea él u otro…

—¡Qué cinismo el tuyo! ¡Cabrón! —Ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió frío, maligno, sin corazón—. Déjamelo a mí, después del templo de la Balanza sigue el templo del Escorpión… mi humilde morada —hizo un ademán respetuoso con el cual pretendió abarcar la totalidad de su casa—. Y entonces yo detendré su paso.

—Es mi deber Milo —respondió suspirando el francés—. Yo soy su maestro y sé… —bajó la vista ocultando sus ojos azules—, sé que no lo va a lograr, el acto más piadoso que puedo hacer por él, es derrotarlo…

—¿Tanto así te importa…? ¿Cómo para desobedecer la Ley Marcial? —Esas dos preguntas sabían a reclamo y sabían a dolor, al mismo tiempo una y otra, eran un reflejo de sus propios miedos, de su orgullo herido—. Supongo que me sabe muy mal que tú estés desobedeciendo por él y no por mí, déjalo… —cortó cuando Camus entreabrió los labios para replicar— no me digas nada… siempre el deber, siempre el _honorable_ Arconte de Acuario.

Sintió celos, se sentía desplazado.

—Vete mientras te dé la espalda… —dijo frío, girándose para no verlo más y cediéndole el paso por el octavo templo.

Aquello fue una bofetada para Camus.

El marsellés cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Quiso gritarle que suficiente había desobedecido reglas con él, suficiente había ensuciado su nombre y su… ¿honor?, amén de que sintió deseos de gritarle que un sátiro como él no tenía nada para decirle sobre buenas costumbres y reglas.

Pasó por su lado.

Las hombreras de ambos guerreros se tocaron y ese simple roce bastó para desatar casi una marea de fuego.

Sólo una breve mirada.

Camus se perdió en la oscuridad del templo, su fría vibración desapareció tal como había llegado, disipándose en la nada.

¿Para qué devanarse en sus muchas quejas ante la vida y ante la guerra que estaba a las puertas del Santuario?

¿Para qué?

* * *

_**Templo del Sumo Sacerdote**_

—Así que de todas formas has venido a encontrar tu muerte, Atenea… —preguntó la voz gutural en un timbre de holocausto.

—Su Excelencia… —saludó marcial el jefe de guardia acompañado de algunos caballeros de plata que aún quedaban en pie: los insurrectos, aquellos que había guardado celosamente el Patriarca para hacerles cumplir su deber en el último minuto.

—El caballero Tremy, ha cumplido con su misión… ha sacrificado su vida, como bien saben, en pos de este recinto sagrado: la falsa Atenea, la joven de oriente que blasfemó, ha recibido su castigo y ahora mismo se debate entre la vida y la muerte —arengó el Patriarca a los que frente a él se arrodillaban—. Es momento de detener el avance de los caballeros de bronce y ejecutar a aquellos caballeros dorados que han levantado el puño contra nuestra diosa… y a aquellos que hayan sobrevivido al combate y se encuentren moribundos… ¡deberán exterminarlos definitivamente!

Asintieron… todos ellos… como quien asiente a lo último que queda, como si esa fuera su encomienda y sentencia de muerte.

Bien sabía Saga que si por casualidad los caballeros de bronce caídos en batalla, seguían teniendo un aliento de vida, después de haber derrotado a sus contrincantes, Atenea podría traerlos de vuelta a la vida, era lo justo en el combate.

Desde los tiempos del mito, sólo había una forma de que un dios volviera a la vida a un guerrero caído en batalla, y esa forma era simple: siempre que hubiese derrotado completamente a su adversario, siempre que el otro estuviese muerto.

_Una vida por otra…_

Esa era la única consigna que había dado Hades a Atenea miles de años atrás.

—Una vida por otra —farfulló riendo a carcajadas en la soledad del templo del _Strategos_.

* * *

_**Templo de Aries**_

—Maestro, una parte del ejército va hacia el lugar en donde está Saori —señaló inquieto Kiki.

—Lo sé.

—¿No va a hacer nada? ¡Pero…!

—Sus caballeros están con ella Kiki… otra parte de ese ejército viene hacia acá, planean barrer los templos desde Aries hasta…

Su breve charla se interrumpió cuando el lemuriano levantó la _Crystal Wall_, su muro de cristal, y desde ahí, desde las escalinatas, se preparó para enfrentar a esos jóvenes insurrectos que planeaban no sólo atentar contra Atenea, sino también contra ellos, contra los que quedaban en pie.

* * *

_**Templo de Escorpión**_

Camus subió hecho migajas. A cada paso que daba, con cada pie que colocaba delante del otro, un pesar le anegaba la visión de lo que realmente estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

Bien y mal como conceptos inefables de la capacidad disminuida de los seres humanos, aunque le quedaba bastante claro que los dioses estaban más allá de esos dos conceptos.

Hyoga y su buen corazón no tenían lugar en ese mundo cruel, no tenía ninguna oportunidad en un lugar hostil: necesitaba ser más fuerte, necesitaba crecer y desprenderse de esas cadenas que le ataban… de otra manera, lo vería fracasar como ya había sucedido.

El marsellés no imaginó jamás hacer un ataúd de hielo para su discípulo más amado, para ese niño ingenuo que le había hecho sentir tantas cosas…

Sentir.

¿Esa era la palabra?

Sintió un ligero mareo, una torpeza poco habitual en él, en su cuerpo.

—Déjate de idioteces, Milo —ordenó displicente.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien, qué?

—Noto cierta molestia y frustración en tu voz… —bromeó buscando sacarle de sus casillas.

—Deja de usar la _Restricción_, me vuelves a hacer otra de éstas y juro que te congelo la entrepierna.

—Sólo preguntaba —se encogió de hombros.

—Milo… ¿Por qué estás peleando? ¿Por quién?

—¿A qué viene la pregunta…?

—¿No puedes contestar? ¿O es que no sabes? Jodido egoísta…

—Por la justicia, por la verdad. Pero hay muchas caras de la verdad, a veces es difícil distinguir una de la otra.

—¡Qué cómoda posición la tuya!

—Podría decirte que en efecto allá arriba —señaló en dirección al Templo del Sumo Sacerdote—, se encuentra la verdadera Atenea, pero… al no haberle visto jamás… —comentó dubitativo—, y al notar la pasión con la que estos jóvenes están luchando… mi punto de vista tal vez le dé la razón a ellos.

—Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria…

—Lo sé, ellos se han rebelado y eso sólo hace que tenga más preguntas, ¿y tú Camus? ¿Por qué peleas?

—Por la justicia igual que tú…

—Y lloras lágrimas vivas por alguien que es un insurrecto y que a los ojos del Patriarca es un traidor —apuntó arriesgándose a tocar los ojos aún húmedos del Arconte de Acuario—. Y lloras lágrimas de sangre por alguien más, que no soy yo… empiezo a perder el toque…

—Imbécil…

Lo besó. Milo Kyrgiakos, el hombre, Milo de Escorpión, el guerrero: lo besó. En esos minutos que antecedían la guerra, el dolor, las pérdidas, se encontraba muy cómodo reconociendo los labios del francés, de su amor de toda la vida. Aunque las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos desde tiempo atrás, le dijo en un beso, que ni el tiempo, que ni las acciones, podrían borrar jamás ese amor.

Camus lo abrazó, lo rodeó con los brazos y lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

En un lenguaje sin palabras, casi en un mundo alterno e idílico, le contestaba lo mucho que lo amaba… y lo mucho que lo extrañaría… hasta la siguiente vez, hasta la siguiente vida.

Pero de eso, Milo no sabía nada, sólo sabía lo que creía saber.

Quiso no soltarlo, quiso… tantas cosas… y al final lo dejó partir, se quedó, por una razón incomprensible, en medio del Templo de Escorpión, observando cómo atravesaba el largo camino de columnas que incluso parecían reverenciar el paso del gallardo caballero de Acuario…

Y Camus, antes de salir, se volvió una última vez hacia el amante griego, le sonrió…

—Sé justo —pidió.

—Lo seré.

Milo no pudo ver que sus ojos estaban arrasados en lágrimas, sólo vio su sonrisa bella en medio de aquel rostro de leyenda… sólo eso…

* * *

_**Templo de Leo**_

Aioria tuvo el espantoso presentimiento de que debía correr escaleras arriba: había sentido la explosión del cosmos de Shura y de Shiryu, los había sentido con tanta claridad… y tras la explosión de ellos, también llegó el presentimiento, casi certeza, de que el Patriarca no les dejaría el paso libre y mientras más obstáculos pusiera en su camino… mucho mejor sería.

—Ni hablar, no me voy a quedar aquí, Mu está peleando en el templo de Aries…

Subió las escalinatas tantas veces recorridas, toda una vida subiendo y bajando por ese lugar, que se había convertido en parte fundamental de sí mismo.

—Sólo espero no llegar tarde… —farfulló perdiéndose entre restos destrozados y columnas derrumbadas.

* * *

_**Templo de Escorpión**_

Aioria llegó en el momento justo en el cuál Milo daba un paso adelante observando la salida del octavo templo, tenía un rictus difícil de describir… sabía bien de qué se trataba, lo sabía tan bien como lo conocía.

No en vano eran amigos y habían crecido prácticamente juntos, habían peleado juntos… y también el uno contra el otro.

El cabello rubio de Milo estaba desordenado, colgaba por su poderosa espalda, apenas se movía con el breve e intruso viento que se infiltraba por el lugar.

Las baldosas estaban completamente manchadas de carmesí.

No cabía duda: Milo había hecho un festín de sangre con el alumno de Camus.

—Milo…

—Aioria, ¿también… lo has sentido? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Sí, escaleras arriba…

—Él dijo "sé justo", fui justo… pero… él… —parecía no querer creer lo que estaba sucediendo, parecía incluso tratar de negar lo que era evidente: que la última explosión había sido la de Camus… que su frío cosmos se estaba extinguiendo.

—Milo, el Patriarca ha enviado a parte del ejercito para detenerlos, Mu está conteniendo una parte en Aries, los caballeros de bronce custodian a Atenea… pero hay otra parte, están avanzando por los pasadizos de Sagitario, ¡Milo!

—Vámonos… —respondió, saliendo de su estopor y echando a andar.

* * *

_**Templo de Sagitario**_

—Sigue adelante —ordenó Aioria.

—Pero tú…

—¡Sigue! Yo me hago cargo de estos esbirros… estoy seguro de que unos cuantos ya han subido por Capricornio, elimínalos… yo me detendré a los que vengan… —se volvió hacia su compañero que difícilmente podía mantener oculta la desazón de su atribulado corazón.

—Aioria… mantente vivo, por favor.

—Lo haré… ahora… ¡Vete ya!

Milo corrió más rápido aun, más rápido que una ráfaga de viento, más si era posible.

Aunque el aire le faltó en algunos puntos, no dejó de avanzar. El tiempo apremiaba y, más que nada, necesitaba llegar al _thòlos_ de Acuario.

Lo necesitaba porque la vida se le iba en ello, la vida se les estaba escurriendo como el débil cosmos de Camus Etienne Valois, el mago del agua y del hielo.

A sus espaldas el potente _Rayo de Plasma_ de Aioria había estallado creando una luz cegadora que después se extinguió.

Indiscutiblemente Aioria era uno de los caballeros dorados más poderosos, con una técnica limpia, y con una fuerza física extraordinaria.

Una breve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Milo.

* * *

_**Templo de Capricornio**_

Lanzó sus _Agujas Escarlatas_ al mismo tiempo que sorteaba el camino de Capricornio…

Justo a tiempo para detener al caballero de plata que se precipitaba para cercenar la cabeza de Shiryu… y no fue el acto maquiavélico lo que llamó poderosamente su atención.

Sino que el cuerpo del joven discípulo de Dohko de Libra estaba tendido en las afueras del ajado templo de Capricornio… cubierto con el ropaje sagrado del español.

Al final, Shura lo había protegido con su propia armadura… prácticamente le había salvado la vida, el español que jamás mostraba un gesto… el que parecía vivir sin corazón… había salvado a ese chiquillo.

—Mierda, Camus… ¿qué demonios haz hecho? —se preguntó, deseando no responderse.

* * *

_**Templo de Acuario**_

Le bastó nada para darse cuenta de la realidad irreparable que tenía enfrente, no hubo lugar a dudas, no hubo nada que preguntarse.

El interior del _thòlos_ de Acuario estaba completamente congelado.

_Boom… boom… boom… boom…_

Un latido… un corazón débil.

No era el suyo, el suyo estaba completamente desbocado, el suyo casi se le salía por el pecho en una maraña de emociones, y estaba deseando que así fuera, que se saliera de ahí para evitar cualquier emoción de esas que estaban a punto de atacarle inclementes.

Hyoga yacía boca abajo, congelado en su totalidad, no había rastros de su armadura de bronce, debía suponer que se había desintegrado durante la pelea…

Tragó saliva, no quería mirar, no quería…

No todavía.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del ruso, sintió su pulso débil, además, sus sentidos no lo engañaban, esos jamás le engañaban.

Estaba vivo, débil pero vivo.

Levantó la vista sólo para torturarse, para saber cuál era su realidad. Metros adelante estaba Camus, el marsellés, yacía igualmente boca abajo, quieto… congelado… el ropaje dorado de Acuario brillaba, brillaba cristalino, como algo celestial…

Muchos años después, Milo recordaría ese brillo, ese halo de Acuario, como la pintura de la muerte absoluta y de la belleza más etérea.

Corrió a su lado, dio vuelta a su cuerpo con sumo cuidado, acunó la cabeza pelirroja de él sobre sus rodillas dobladas.

Camus abrió los ojos al sentir un trazo de deliciosa tibieza, le observó sin ver… al final le reconoció.

—Milo… —susurró.

—Camus, ¿qué demonios planeabas? ¿Hacer el mejor refrigerador del mundo? ¿El más grande? —bromeó torpemente.

—Eres un tonto… dime… ¿Hyoga? —preguntó con los labios temblorosos.

—Vive, su latido es muy débil pero vive… lo hiciste llegar hasta aquí para esto… me hiciste dejarle llegar hasta aquí… ¿Para esto? —gritó sin poder evitar que la rabia de saberse burlado, aflorara.

—Siempre tú, siempre todo gira en torno a ti —dibujó una escueta sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su mano tibia con la suya helada—. Somos guerreros, Milo, estas cosas pasan…

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! De los dos, fuiste tú el más egoísta… me estás abandonando, me estás diciendo adiós por abdicar a favor del ruso… —farfullaba una tras otra sus quejas, como si con ello pudiese evitar que Camus le dijera algo que no quería escuchar.

—La _Prueba de Bóreas_ es así… para todos los guardianes de los Hielos Eternos —apretó su mano apenas—. Escúchame bien… quiero que me ayudes, necesito que hagas algo…

—¿De qué se trata? —inquirió vacilante .

—Atenea sólo puede revivir a un guerrero una vez que ha pasado el duelo y derrotado a su contrincante… sólo así… puede regresarle el aliento vital, el _thymos_, sólo si el otro guerrero ha partido primero hacia el Mundo de los Muertos…

—¡NO! ¿Me oyes? ¡No, no, no y NO! —gritó furioso, con el alma en un hilo, con lo poco que le quedaba en ese cuerpo físico.

—Es la única forma Milo… yo debo llegar a ese mundo antes de que él lo haga… de otra manera la vacante de caballero de los hielos quedará vacía… tú sabes bien que la Guerra Santa…

—¡No, Camus! Me estás pidiendo… —su cuerpo tembló, sus ojos color turquesa se llenaron de lágrimas que resbalaron como un torrente por sus mejillas, ya no podía controlarse más… ya no quería—, me estás pidiendo que termine con tu vida…

—Mi armadura me protege más allá que la de bronce de él… ¡Por Atenea! Eres un guerrero… cumple tu deber… honra tu juramento… sirve a tu diosa y perdona la vida del que merece otra oportunidad… ¡Sé justo! —exigió. Una de las lágrimas tibias del griego había caído sobre su rostro, el corazón del francés empezaba a despedazarse, por más que quiso endurecerlo…

—No me pidas eso Camus… —dijo arrobado en lágrimas, sollozando, apretando las manos heladas entre las suyas, la cortina de su cabello rubio caía a los lados, como rodeando a ambos en un lugar lejano e íntimo… más allá del maldito _thòlos_ de Acuario.

—Eres mi _parabatai_, mi igual… dame una muerte digna… déjame morir en tus brazos… como los guerreros deben morir… por favor… —suplicó de nuevo.

—Me pides que le deje vivir y que te de el tiro de gracia...

—Sabes que su lucha fue justa, siempre lo fue... honra tu juramento…

—¡Mi jodido juramento no incluye matar a mis compañeros! ¿Me oyes? No incluye… matar a quien amo… —farfulló entre sollozos.

—¿Me… amas? Nunca me lo habías… dicho —los labios del francés dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa, un dejo de ternura inusitada.

—Siempre… siempre lo hice…

—Al menos ahora lo sé… —las manos del francés lentamente desprendieron la protección del pecho, dejó al descubierto esa parte—, dispara _Antares_ en mi corazón… será rápido, no sentiré dolor… ahora no siento frío ni calor…

—¡No! ¡Dije que no!...

—Te lo estoy suplicando Milo, de otra forma él no tendrá otra oportunidad… Atenea no podrá traerlo de vuelta…

—¿Cómo me puedes pedir esto? ¿Tanto así te importa ese niño? ¿Más que… yo?

—Más que tú…

—Me estás mintiendo…

Camus llevó la mano derecha de Milo hacia su corazón, la apretó con la fuerza que le quedaba contra su pecho.

Sonreía…

Con la otra mano atrajo al melio por el cuello, por la nuca, besó sus labios una vez más, una última vez… para siempre.

En ese beso había una realidad: la realidad de la tristeza humana, su peso absoluto de soledad y de abandono se dejaban sentir implacables, revelando sin disfraces y sin miedo ese aspecto de la condición humana, una imagen mutilada de lo humano.

Ante el griego, ante el más orgulloso de los caballeros dorados, Milo de Escorpión, fue muy clara la imagen de sí mismo y de sus manos que se habían tendido, tiempo atrás, en busca del amor, y que sólo habían apresado las espinas y las lumbres del dolor; manos que no quiso recibir nadie… sólo él… sólo Camus de Acuario, ambos fueron en esa historia de dolor principios contrarios…

El aguijón se clavó en el pecho del marsellés, su corazón hecho añicos se vio atravesado por Antares, desolado, creando una víctima de sacrificio sin reservas, inmolando al último mago del agua y del hielo entre sus brazos…

Las lágrimas tibias de Milo se mezclaban con aquellos cristales congelados de Camus que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Te… amo… —confesó el marsellés con lo último de sus fuerzas antes de que el veneno inundase en su totalidad el torrente sanguíneo…

Antes de que su corazón latiera una última vez…

…nunca amó tanto la vida como cuando estuvo entre sus brazos…

Los sollozos del melio inundaron el templo de Acuario, gritos de dolor y soledad absoluta… aferrado a su cuerpo, la destrucción irreparable del valor supremo de ese amor inconcluso… se quemaba ante sus ojos… todo desaparecía en claridad y mansedumbre… hasta el final…

**FIN**


End file.
